Auroran (Age of Industry)
The Aurorans are a race of Daedra in Age of Industry. They have extremely advanced technology far beyond that of any other daedric race or mortal race. They are enemies of all other daedra and actively combat the other daedra in Oblivion. They originate from Meridia and are generally indifferent or benevolent towards mortality, save a few more extreme cases. Origin The Aurorans were created when Meridia decided to bind her powers upon the Coloured Rooms, to share it with her subjects, after persuasion by her family members at that time. From the subservient race that the Aurorans once were, they were given flesh, blood, faces and personalities, by combining them with the human and elven souls that lurked within the Coloured Rooms. Still, several traces of their past remains, such as their strict hierarchy and the widespread electrokinetic powers of the race. Aurorans are still considered as full daedra, and should be seen as such, despite the fact they possess the full range of human emotions, have a high intelligence and a language, look like humans and are capable of reproduction with humans. Aurorans' reproductive capabilities are what make them different from many other daedra, as their population passively increases in size, rather than requiring creation of new subjects. Meridia has her own reason for doing such - each Auroran basically is a fragment of her powers, and the combined wishes of all the Aurorans, and their will, form as Meridia's powers overall. As Aurorans can reproduce, and will not die of old age, it means Meridia's power expands on its own passively. This combined hopes and wishes are what grants Meridia her omnipotence in the Coloured Rooms. Appearance and abilities The average Auroran, without their armor, tends to look like a Breton, Nord or Imperial, most generally a Breton, except for their greater height. They are good looking, fairer equivalents of their mortal counterparts and generally have a pair of light blue, amber, hazel or green eyes. No Auroran possesses black, violet or other dark coloured irises. All Aurorans have white hair from birth, with strictly no exceptions. Most male Aurorans lack facial hair, although some, such as Commander Corentin Zeill, do have facial hair. Most Aurorans dress with white clothing. There is almost no coloured clothing on sale in Luminem, except some designer goods. There is a certain sense of conformity brought about by such, which the Aurorans do not actively seek to challenge All Aurorans also possess a pair of ethereal white wings on their back, which they can use for flight. These wings are not actually physical objects and phase through solid objects. They cannot be cut off and always appear when an Auroran uses any powers they have. Some Aurorans have the capability to turn their wings physical, to act as shields or extra limbs for hitting people, the sole example shown being Lyrissa Syphre. When an Auroran loses their wings, or their wings are destroyed, their ability to use their powers are compromised, although they still retain their healing rates, strength and agility. Aurorans can be either male or female and have dressing very similar to that of the modern world when they are in their city. When Aurorans leave Luminem, it is not uncommon for them to put on full body armour, although the powerful shield projectors that they wear normally makes this redundant. Normal Aurorans possess strength, agility and stamina comparable to a mortal at peak physical fitness. They have far faster reflexes than a mortal and most Aurorans, except a few, have electrokinetic powers which they can use to aid them in combat, allowing all Aurorans to perform lightning based attacks. Aurorans also have a far greater affinity for magic than other daedra or mortals, allowing them to master many magical skills easily, since they can directly use magic in spells equivalent to a high level practitioner of the Pacts of Darkness. The reason for this is because they are Daedra. The Auroran royal family possess superhuman strength, agility and resilience. They also have extreme electromagnetism related powers instead of basic electrokinesis and life manipulating abilities, due to their descent from the goddess Meridia and the extremely powerful Photomancer Louis Syphre I. Royal Family Aurorans also possess an accelerated healing factor, even compared to their non royal brethren. Generally, the Royal Family is seen as a sort of spiritual and physical leader by the Aurorans. When any Auroran enters Mundus, they generally have reduced power levels due to the barrier of Akatosh. They can be banished with a simple banish daedra spell performed using a very easy Dark Pact rune, although summoning them is impossible, except through specific pieces of equipment, such as the ring Louis Syphre gave to Marya. Aurorans, like mortals, need to eat and drink. They can survive very long without both, but they will feel thirst and hunger at the same times as a mortal, which can make things difficult for them. Aurorans do not require sleep, though, even though sleeping is possible. Like mortals, Aurorans have limited magicka and stamina and so require rest, although they recover faster than a mortal and will still recover in the midst of strenuous activity. All Aurorans have faster healing than a mortal, although most will still require a few hours to recover from a wound. Heart and Brain injuries are not fatal for an Auroran, but can be used to dissipate their mortal avatars. Society Auroran society is extremely strict and nominally a Monarchy, although the model of an illiberal democracy fits them better, since the High Council are elected. Laws are extremely strict and even minor transgressions might be punished heavily. There is the preservation of free speech and criticism of the government is openly allowed, but many Aurorans rarely see the need to exercise this right as they do not have any complaints about their society, government or life. Deviant behavior is normally punished swiftly, unless there is a good reason for it. All Aurorans who make mistakes are given chances to explain themselves in a law court. There is only a single prison in Luminem, since the crime rate is non existent, due to the morality of the society and the free provision of many goods and services. The main political power is shared between Louis Syphre II, the prince of the Aurorans, his democratically Elected High Council and the Auroran commanders, who are appointed to a high post for political and military acumen directly by the Military, the Prince and his Council. The city which all the Aurorans reside in, Luminem, is a city filled with white and gold towers, with many green spaces and parks. It can be generally regarded as a model Utopia. 77 Citadels are spread out across the city to project the genewall, with one main central citadel in the Palace. The genewall is a genetic barrier that kills all non Aurorans that enter Luminem, unless they are wearing special rings. The citadels themselves exclude even Aurorans, to prevent sabotage. Auroran society is very particular of their genetics. Genetics are taken very, very seriously in Auroran society, causing them to practice a certain form of Eugenics, where certain members of society are disallowed from mating, due to presumably inferior genetics and that all conceived children are genetically tested. No Auroran suffers from genetic diseases because of this careful preservation of genetic purity (along with their much better, self repairing DNA), the common practice of germline genetic modification and compulsory genetic testing for fetuses. Genetically flawed fetuses (which are an extremely rare occurrence) are normally aborted and destroyed. Despite such, most Aurorans still have large families, despite the hassle involved, as the testing has become a routine part of their lives, so much so it is almost ritualistic. All services, daily necessities and housing in Luminem are provided free of charge. Aurorans still work so they can earn money to buy consumer goods and other non essentials, such as clothing or food at a restaurant. While the society is heavily invested in science, there is still a place for the arts in society, although not on the scale similar to mortals, and the Non Material Standard of Living is not considered very good, despite the very, very high material wealth and purchasing power of the people. Military The Auroran military is perhaps one of the most well organized armies in the world of Age of Industry, having a strict hierarchy of command and a demand to be extremely efficient. Their soldiers are equipped with the best possible technology their scientists can create, unless they are to be sent to Mundus, where they are equipped with the appropriately obsolete gear to prevent capture of future technologies by mortals. All Auroran gear is equipped with a self deconstruction device that teleports it back to Luminem on command if needed. The army is open to both genders and does not discriminate based on socio-economic backgrounds. (Discrimination is in fact a crime and can be punished.) Every soldier is trained to fight for his or her team and keep everyone alive at all cost. They are even cleared to violate orders from above if said order is considered silly. Every Auroran soldier has at least decent tactical knowledge gained via training and education, allowing them to make judgments on the field without a commander. Commanders and people wearing special equipment can command Auroran soldiers. Louis Syphre II can command all Aurorans, including the commanders. All Aurorans can force lower ranking Aurorans to kneel via some form of telekinetic power, although practice of such is highly frowned upon and punishable if used frivolously on lower ranking Aurorans to coerce them into performing illegal acts or illogical behavior. The well being of the lower ranks are also an important priority for the higher ranks to see too and a commanding officer can be demoted and punished if he or she is deemed as poor by their men. Technologies The sciences in Luminem are extremely advanced and have brought many wonders to the Auroran society. They possess clean energy technologies that provide free energy, a powerful shield projection network known as the genewall that excludes all Aurorans from Luminem (by destroying them instantaneously) and portal technologies for transport. The soldiers are generally equipped with guns that can fire light energy bolts at extreme rates and still maintain their accuracy. Specialist Auroran soldiers have powered exoskeletons with personal energy shield projectors, but they rarely enter Mundus due to a lack of need. All Aurorans soldiers have an energy sword as well, which is capable of cutting through all non magical metals. Aurorans possess tanks, planes and other machines of war. These are almost never ever deployed to Mundus, unless there is an absolute need to. Their planes utilize magnetohydrodynamic engines and can fly at hypersonic speeds. Auroran technology also allows for creative use of assets for support of their soldiers during war, such as channelling the massive defense laser that the main citadel of the genewall can produce through a portal to attack anywhere in the Aurbis, if necessary. This is sometimes used against other Daedra if deemed important, although the risk of collateral damage is high due to poor accuracy caused by quantum fluctuations and it is rarely utilized. The Aurorans also mix magic and technology as a force multiplier. This is what allows them to combat the forces of the other 16 daedric princes, since their mages are generally far more powerful than those of the other realms and their technology level is much higher, which allows them to keep ahead of quantity with sheer quality. Notable Aurorans * Louis Syphre II * Ada Zeill * Levith Syphre * Lyrissa Syphre * Corentin Zeill * Ezriel Zeill Trivia * The Aurorans are based on a combination of Angels and the Forerunner from Halo. Their guns are based on Forerunner guns. * The Royal family are similar to the Seraphim, given their six wings. * Auroran energy swords are ironically not based on energy swords from Halo, but the Ether Sword from the game Warframe. * Auroran aircraft are based on the Russian Experimental Aircraft Ayaks . It even uses the same engine technology. * Most Auroran weaponry fire energy. Some select weapons still use ballistic technology, though, as energy has limitations such as an inability for indirect fire and surpressed fire. * Aurorans generally wear white clothing and golden armor. Levith Syphre is the only exception, with his black clothes and black armor. * Despite being daedra, Aurorans have never participated as the spirit familiar in Pacts of Darkness. In fact, Aurorans generally will destroy practitioners of such twisted sorcery. Louis Syphre's plans might make this point moot, though. * Most Auroran weapons have a slightly ornamental feel to them, no matter how practical they might be. * There are no Aurorans that are sexually deviant, even though sexual deviance is not against their laws. * There are no mentally insane Aurorans or criminal Aurorans, except for the second brother of Louis Syphre II, who is also the only non terminated genetically flawed pure blood Auroran. With his execution, there is no such person anymore. Category:Races